battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yevata Industries/@comment-24882568-20160815144747
WarMech II Project Project has been successful, and will be committed to full production, replacing the WM I, as soon as final tests are conducted on the suit. The WM II is the successor to the WM I, and while having a nearly identical body structure and system, radical changes were made to improve the functionality of the design, including a modular system allowing a single special module to be mounted or used on the frame of the WM II, as well as modifying the software to allow these changes to happen almost seamlessly, as well as improving the hardware to improve the strength of the robot’s motors, allowing heavier armor to be built onto the frame, with the motors being easily swapped if it needs even more armor than that, but the production model will keep the same amount of armor the WM I has(isn’t enough to stop RP tank shells(railguns, mind you), but it’s enough to stop most infantry particle beam and railgun shots thrown at it, and will even stop large caliber normal tank gun shells(like 120mm, not something like a 140mm)), and so, because of that, it will be a small amount faster and more agile than the WM I. The WM II is also using a next generation miniature anti-matter catalyzed fusion reactor inside the robot to provide all the power the robot will need, now and into the future, with the amount of power output able to be modified for the mission at hand and the modifications on the robot itself, and the reactor and it’s required fuel are shielded by several mm of neutron plating to help stop any potential damage from reaching the reactor core(self-destruct mechanism uses the reactor to vaporize the robot entirely in case of emergency or needing to be left behind). WM I’s stock is at 11,000, and the WM II will not be replacing it in frontline service until the WM I stock becomes more depleted, and nearly run out of replacement units. The WM II also has larger amounts of customization, almost infinitely more than the current WM I by comparison, and so the WM II will only be run on missions requiring the customization and flexibility it provides. This includes reconnaissance(flying and ground recon, with the various methods those require), special equipment only available to the WM II’s at this time, and never will be equipped to the WM I (EMP shield, containment field module, Multi Purpose Particle Accelerator, Plasma Arc weapon(this is different than a plasma arc sword. It’s a plasma arc coming out of a gun like weapon(shaped like a pistol or rifle). This is effectively firing lightning out of a coil gun(not a railgun), which can be different lengths depending on the model of weapon doing it.), more armor and/or more advanced armor, experimental prototype weapons and modules, etc), and the modular suit upgrades the WM II’s have in place. WarMech II’s will be used on operations where operating the now obsolete WarMech 1 would be suicidal at best, and the pilots would need the best available equipment in order to have the best chance at succeeding the required mission. The WarMech team is slated to begin research and development of a third, and, until further notice, final War Mech Project, the Mark III Human Operated, Autonomous Battle Mech(HOABM)(OOC: This is what the scientists designate the design work, BTW), Weapon of Mass Destruction disaster, onset, ongoing(OOC: As the things are happening) and aftermath preparations, effective immediately. The WM III details will be kept a secret, but one of the upgrades planned for it is the ARK(Augmented Reaction Kor… IDK the abbreviation meaning to this! It’s the name for the upgrade system in the game these mechs are based on, so I’m just using that designation for it. Plus I’m pretty sure it sounds better than smtg like CSGHMUS) computer software and general hardware modular upgrade system, which wasn’t finished before the WM II was approved for production, though a less advanced version of the system was incorporated into it to allow some customizability to it’s abilities, and is the reason why they can have specialized abilities such as cloaking, a large particle accelerator, and an EMP shield among the options, which normally would be completely un-installable otherwise. Also, unlike the other WarMech’s, the WM III will only be limited production, being produced as required for Yevata, due to the massive amount of machining and work that will need to be put into a suit to get it fully functioning to the best of it’s capabilities. This also means special considerations will have to be put in for disabled people who would like to volunteer to operate one, as before this, the WM I and WM II assumed that non-paralyzed people would be operating the machines, and therefore would not need any considerations for them. While this has held true, many of the people active in the military have become disabled or paralyzed from previous wars that were fought by Yevata, including ones that were with ISR at one point. Several of these people are very skilled, having fought in several wars, but due to the constraints of the WM I’s and the upcoming WM II’s, they could not effectively operate them. The WM III’s will have a special model that is designed for paralyzed people, mostly for ones from the waist down, which are usually more common.